


Surprise

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dumb, seriously dumb, thanks mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John catches Vriska watching his favourite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for fanficstuck dot tumbr dot com

You were fairly sure, when you told Vriska about your movies, that she said they sounded awful. You were fairly sure, when you told her Nic Cage was the greatest actor of all time, that she laughed in your face. You were even more or less certain that she said she would never watch one of them in a million years.

 

Now, then, you’re fairly surprised to have walked in on her watching _Con Air_ , and the DVD cases scattered around the room confirm that she is, in fact, having a Nic Cage marathon. You’re not sure whether you’re more amazed she actually watched them, or offended she didn’t want to watch them with you.

“Are you watching _Con Air_?” you ask, although the three seconds you managed to see before she could turn off the TV was plenty enough for you to identify the movie.

“Why would I be watching one of your stupid movies?” she huffs, attempting to storm out past you.

You stop her, and turn to inspect the DVD cases. All of them are movies you recommended to her. All of them star Nic Cage.

“I didn’t know you liked Nic Cage,” you say, grinning.

“I don’t.”

You laugh.

“You so do. You’ve been watching Nic Cage movies all day, haven’t you?”

She practically growls, pushing past you and managing to escape.

“They aren’t mine!” she shouts back at you.

Laughing again, you sprint after her. She’s a lot faster than you are, and you don’t think you have a hope in hell of catching her, when she trips and falls. In the time it takes her to get up, you catch up with her, and grab her shoulder.

“Don’t run away!” you say, forcing yourself not to laugh, “I’m not going to laugh at you! Well, not any more. Promise!”

“I’m not running away! I’m... going for a jog.”  
“Away from the pile of Nic Cage DVDs? In your pajamas?”

“It was a spontaneous decision.”

You can’t stop yourself laughing this time, and she laughs with you. You think that probably makes it okay.

“You should have told me you liked him!” you say, as soon as you can talk coherently.

She just shrugs awkwardly.

“We could have watched them together.”

She looks at you for a moment, then smiles.

“I’ve still got _Con Air_ on,” she says.

You take her hand, grinning.

“It’s all I ever wanted,” you say, and you’re both laughing as you walk back along the corridor.

 

You watch _Con Air_ with Vriska, and you’re pretty sure this was the best idea ever. You both react exactly the same to every scene, and you both say the same scene is your favourite. Afterwards, you re-enact the bunny scene, using the bunny Dave got you. It’s safe to say this is pretty much the most awesome moment of your life. You’re fairly sure Vriska agrees.

“I told you my movies were great,” you say, collapsing back onto the sofa.

“They’re awful,” she says, flopping down next to you, “But awesomely awful.”

“Hey, take that back,” you say, hitting her with the bunny.

“Fine, they’re great.”

You grin and she sticks her tongue out at you.

“This was fun,” she says, grinning back at you, “We should do it again some time.”  
“Yeah!” you agree enthusiastically, nearly hitting her with the bunny again, “We should watch all the movies!”

“All of them?”

“All of them!”

You both start repeating “All of them” to each other until you collapse into fits of giggles.

“Let’s watch them all, then,” she says, recovering.

“All right,” you say.

You can’t stop yourself from grinning like an idiot as you start arguing over which film to watch next. 


End file.
